The present invention relates to a pump, in particular for dishwashers, comprising a housing consisting of a housing base, a housing cover and a heating device disposed therebetween for the purpose of heating a washing liquor, the device forming a ring-shaped side wall of the housing, further comprising an impeller arranged in the housing, an intake port arranged axially in the housing cover relative to the axis of rotation of the impeller, and a discharge port.
A pump of said kind for dishwashers is known from DE 201 07 363 U1. A disadvantage with said pump is the vertical arrangement of the discharge port with respect to the axially arranged intake port. The discharge port projects beyond the basic cylindrical shape of the pump, resulting in a greater extension of the pump in the radial direction. The pump requires more installation space and reduces the useful volume of the dishwasher. A further disadvantage of said pump is the small effective heating surface of the ring-shaped heating device, which furthermore is opened up by the discharge port. In order to be able to heat the washing liquor in a short time it is necessary to make available to the heating device a high heating capacity with correspondingly high temperatures. This can lead to problems such as, for example, premature aging, particularly at the connection points between the heating device and the adjacent plastic parts, at which points sealing elements may also be present. This results in porosity of the sealing material or, as the case may be, of the adjacent plastic parts and consequently leads to leaks in the appliances.